Apart from your World
by Sunset22
Summary: High school, College, Suspicion. For Jess and Alice things are starting to get a bit hectic. To top it all off their friends are starting to suspect something, and they will stop at nothing to get to the bottom of it. What are they going to do about it? What kinds of strain are these things putting on the relationships in the group? Sequel to Part of your world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So First chapter for some long awaited ofr most not but i have finally done it.  
It was gonna be longer but after a day of clearing out my room, i have felt a bit groggy so wrote less cause i want to get to bed. **

**In other news I saw the new Percy Jackson film and I was very excited about it. **

**And speaking of Percy Jackson I have a crossover between it and Young Justice on the go and also a regular story so if you are a fan of those I suggest looking out for them. **

**Anyway on with the story, hopefully chapter 2 will be up by next week and you will get a better plot idea. **

**So just a disclaimer, I own absolutely nothing apart from my strange and weird ideas.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome along with flames just i am not held responsible for any rants posted in the form of authors notes if you do. :)**

* * *

**Alice's pov**

Lizzie and Alice were sitting in their favourite ice cream parlour, it was their favourite because it sold character themed ice creams.  
They had just added 2 new flavours. "The stormy lightning strike" which Alice was eating and "Fire in the sky" which Lizzie was eating both had an action shot of either Flare or Storm on the special tubs. Photos edited from real battles they had.

"So, high school," Alice started taking a huge lick of ice cream.  
"Yeah, next week. It's big isn't it?"  
"Yeah, Gotham academy, at least I have Tim in the year above to help me,"  
"Speaking of Tim, you two seem pretty close. Would you ever date him?"  
"No way, we're just friends, plus I kinda like someone else,"  
"Oh who? Tell me,"  
"No, that's between me and me,"  
"TELL ME," Lizzie bared her teeth, as she said it glaring at Alice at the same time.  
"Nope, nope, nope-ity no," Alice said in a sing song voice.

Just then, and not a moment too soon for Alice her phone started ringing. She looked at her phone and realised it was the other phone.

"I've got to go," Alice said as she quickly grabbed her bag, phone and jacket.  
"But we just got here and we were going school shopping,"  
"I'll have to take a rain check, sorry,"

With that Alice ran out of the ice cream shop leaving a half melting ice cream on the table.

Once outside she answered the still ringing phone.  
"What's the problem?" She asked as she approached her nearest zeta tube.  
"Bank heist in Star city, get here quickly they have hostages,"  
"I'll be there as soon as possible,"

Alice stepped into the old phone box and Zeta'd to the nearest place to quickly change and help out.

**Jess's pov**

Jess was sitting with Jenna in her room trying to calm down her bes friend. She was in the middle of having a mild panic attack.

"Will you calm down Jenna? We are going to conjoined colleges and Daisy's law school is just down the block. And we are meeting up at 4 everyday afterschool to walk home,"  
"Yes, but we'll no longer be in the same classes and we've now lost our spot at G.A,"  
"Well, I've shown it to Alice, for at least 4 years it will still be our spot just used by someone else, stop freaking out,"

After a few deep breaths Jenna calmed down and was walking over to Jess's wardrobe.

"Alright, will you now try on the dress I made you for your first day?"  
"Oh alright," Jess walked over and grabbed the bag with the dress in heading over to her en suite bathroom.

As she was changing, Jenna lay on Jess's bed when she heard a phone ringing. Jenna couldn't work out where it was coming from and ignored it. Eventually it stopped.

Eventually as Jenna started to reach the peak of boredom, the lock clicked and Jess stepped out from the bathroom.

She was wearing a strapless dress that went to mid-thigh. It had a star pattern and along the hem were little sky scraper patterns. Jenna had made it for her textiles project senior year because she knew Jess wanted to be an architect and make a statement on her first day at college.

"Oh my gosh you look great, definitely the right statement you want to make,"  
"Good because seriously after all the press following me recently, People will have high expectations,"

Jess retreated back into the bathroom to change out of the dress and somewhere downstairs a door slammed.

Jenna didn't register it until a fast knocking came at Jess's door and it swung open revealing her boyfriend entering the room in a flurry.

Looking round the room he didn't notice Jenna at first and did a double take when his eyes swept over the bed.

"Where's Jess?"  
"In the bathroom," Jenna said slowly.

Dick strode up to the bathroom door and swiftly knocked on the door. It opened quickly and Jess peeked her head round the door. Coming face to face with her boyfriend and seeing the haste and worry on his face she glanced at Jenna and came to a decision.

"Can we rearrange Jenna? I really need to talk to Dick,"  
"Oh um yeah sure, bye,"  
"Bye, I'll call you,"

The door shut behind Jenna and Jess quickly turned back to her boyfriend.

"What is it?"  
"Did you not hear your phone?"  
"No, which one?"  
"That one,"  
"Oh, let me just get changed,"

Jess quickly re-entered her bathroom and went to the towel rack. Hidden behind it was her Flare costume. Quickly changing she put it on minus the mask and left the bathroom.

In the time it took her, Dick had already changed and was tapping his foot waiting for her.  
"I'm sorry for being so long, not all of us have little gadgets for our costume,"  
"Don't whine, I'm just fast,"  
"Come on let's just get going," Jess said slipping on her mask and heading down to the spare room turned game room with a hidden zeta tube, "Let's go stop some weirdo with a weapon,"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so chapter 2, bit short but I hope you enjoy it**

Please review, follow and favourite. 

**Disclaimer in chapter 1 **

* * *

**Flare's pov**

"I think you mean weirdo's with a weapon. Multiple criminals with hostages. They are going to torch the place with the hostages in if anyone tries anything. We know the hostages are next door in the hardware store," Nightwing stated, as the pair ran out the zeta tube towards the bank.  
"So that's why I'm going? To stop the fire?"  
"Mainly, but we need your fight skills as well, you can be one manipulative pain in the ass,"  
"I'm taking that as a compliment," Flare told him defiantly.  
"As you should. Come on we need to get going, I heard you sister has arrived on the scene and we all know her patience level,"

Flare stopped running. She pretended to think, before rolling her eyes and nodding.  
"Yeah, we better get there,"

The pair took off running again and arrived on the scene to see Storm electrocute the bank. A twitching criminal exited the building with a detonator remote in her hand.  
"Big mistake there, you may have stopped us getting to the money but to be honest you missed a trick here. The hostages next door," The robber pressed the button on the detonator and the next door hardware store went up in an explosion of fire.

Being the ever dramatic, Flare stood outside the building with flames licking up the sides of the building. Screams could be heard from inside. She raised her arms and very fast swept them behind her back s they were flat behind her, palms up. The fire did the same action sweeping down the building at the same speed until it was completely extinguished. The members of the team who were ready on stand-by ran in to get the hostages.

Nightwing was the only one left outside. Flare slowly turned to the criminal outside.  
"Next time you decide to torch a building, make sure I'm not on the scene at the time," Flare told him with a smirk, slowly approaching him. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way,"  
Flare was eyeing her hand with her eyes narrowed as she raised her eyes to look at the man who turned around and put his hands behind his back.  
"See, that wasn't so hard," she said as she reached him before turning to Nightwing. "I'm going in to get the others, will you deal with him please?"  
"Sure,"

Flare quickly ran inside to deal with the 3 remaining bank robbers. Once they were dealt with and handed over to the police. Her and her sister slowly walked back to the zeta to head home. Not talking but slowly thinking back on the day's events. The way they ditched their friends to save the day.  
Once they were back home, Alice brought the subject up.

"Do you think they'll be mad at us?"  
"Who our friends?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Maybe but they will ask questions,"  
"So what do we say?"  
"Family issues,"  
"Okay, thanks sis,"  
"You're welcome sis,"

***Time skip to first day of school***

**Alice's pov**

Lizzie and Alice walked through the doors of the high school in awe. It was so much bigger than their old school. Alice pulled the hem of her skirt at the back.

"Wow, this is so much bigger and posher than our old school," Lizzie stated spinning in a circle.  
"Don't do that, it'll draw attention plus we need to find Tim.

As the 2 young teens started walking again a big senior jock stepped out in front of them.  
"Fresh meat. How nice,"  
"We're not 'Fresh meat'" Alice told him, anger boiling in her gut.  
"See you are cause you're weak and can't do anything about it," He said shoving Alice back a bit.  
A storm was brewing outside as Alice got angrier.

**Tim's pov**

Tim was outside catching up with his friends when he saw a storm brewing above him. Uh oh Alice.

"Bye guys, I've got to go, see you later," Tim ran off into the building, searching for the one person who could cause this storm. He ran into the building and ran nearly all the way round the school until he came close to the other entrance. There he saw the biggest meanest bully Trent towering over the girls with mixed expressions on their faces.

"Leave them alone Trent,"  
"Friends of yours?" The bully asked turning round to face him.  
"Yes, so don't mess with them,"  
"Oh of course we don't mess with you or your family,"  
"Just leave,"  
"Fine, don't want history to repeat itself do we?" Trent asked as he stalked away, his friends that were watching followed him.

Alice went and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you Tim, and I'm sorry about having to get you involved,"  
"That's alright, he knows to leave you alone now," Tim replied pulling away.  
"Hi, I'm Lizzie," She held her hand out to shake and Tim gladly shook it. "Can I ask what he meant by you or your family?"  
"Oh, he tried bullying me last year but when my brother found out and got involved let's just say he almost didn't leave in one piece,"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok so this is late and short but i just haven't had the energy. ANd i know lame excuse but I just had my braces put on and have had 2 bad nights sleep in a row and probably way too much painkillers for my own good but i need them because it was that or starve. **

**Anyway, I will hopefully get another update out in about 5 days but don't hold me to it, but we do have a bank holiday in England so I will have a free day to do stuff but i have 2 birthdays coming up in my family so definitely no promises. **

**Alright so i've started rambling so on with the story for the disclaimers see chapter 1.  
Please review follow and favourite. **

* * *

**Jess's pov**

"Thanks for driving me today," Jess said to Dick as she turned in her seat to face him.  
"My pleasure I didn't want you having to sit on the bus widening the chance of you ruining your dress,"  
"Please. I don't take the bus," Jess couldn't help but laugh a little at the end soon being joined in laughter by her boyfriend. "But yes, thank you,"  
Jess kissed Dick before she got out the car and looked up at her new school building.

Jess was attending Architecture College that was coincidentally and luckily next to Jenna's art and Textiles College.  
The building itself was an amazing piece of architecture. It was grey outside with tiered levels. Each one sticking out slightly more than the other. This was on the left side. The right side was less extravagant with less layers only exactly above the next. She loved it all the same though.

Throughout the day she had a variety of lessons to introduce her to the subject and the prospect of doing it for a job. She caught glimpses of Jenna every so often through the big windows of the building.

Half way through the day she got a text from Daisy staying,  
**_"This teacher is excruciatingly boring and has a cornflake stuck in his beard. SAVE ME! :O,"_**  
Jess couldn't help but laugh and give a sarcastic reply in return causing Daisy to go grumpy. For her it was easy to portray via text messages.

Believe Jess she knew, over the summer she had to ditch Daisy 4 times and each time she got a grumpy text about an hour later.

Walking out the school building at 4, Jess noticed Daisy and Jenna already waiting for her but she also noticed her boyfriend's car drive past and park round the corner.  
Letting out a huff of annoyance she turned towards her friends.

"Um, sorry guys I've got to go,"  
"Why?" Daisy whined.  
"My sister needs me,"  
"Oh ok, Talk later alright?" Jenna asked.  
"Definitely, I'm so sorry," Jess said before hugging them and walking in the direction Dick's car went.

Once she turned the corner, she saw him leaning against the car just looking at her.  
"What now?"  
"Let's just say, foreign affairs are always tricky,"

**Jenna's pov**

To be honest. Jenna and Daisy were getting fed up of Jess just leaving. She had left them more the 30 times in the past 3 months. They knew it couldn't be her boyfriend because she would always arrange things in advance with him. And anyway he was happy to spend time with them, so it couldn't be to do with him.

"Is it me or does Jess always seem to have family problems?" Alice inquired.  
"Yeah, but we both know they're just excuses,"  
"Do you think it's something more important? A deeper problem we're missing?"  
"I don't know but whatever it is, it's upsetting me. I don't like it one bit,"  
"Same,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so I have lots of rubbish excuses to why this is up late but i'm not gonna bother you with them.  
I'm back to school tomorrow and hopefully with less time to read I will update more and finally get this story flowing. **

**So this is actually just a filler chapter and we will have more Jess and Alice in the next chapter and the team. The girls in this chapter will not be in it though. **

**I will try to update ASAHP...  
As always please review, follow and favourite. **

* * *

**Daisy's pov**

Daisy went and sat on her bed as soon as she got inside. She tried to get some of her assigned reading done but she couldn't help thinking about Jess.

She must've been having problems that she wouldn't tell them about but surely someone knew maybe Dick?  
She'd call him later, when she had read her intro to law book. Which she still had yet to start.

Turning to chapter one she started to read until she heard her laptop make a ringing sound. Someone was calling her on skype opening her laptop, she was surprised to see who was calling her.

**Lizzie's pov**

When Lizzie got home she went and grabbed a packet of dry mango before heading up to her room and changing.

She thought back to what had happened at the end of school when Tim had dragged of Alice.

_Flashback_

"Alice do you want to come back to mine to do homework?"  
"Um," Alice was about to answer when lizzie noticed something catch her eye and she turned to see Tim waving frantically to grab Alice's attention.  
"Hold that thought Lizzie I've got to talk to Tim,"

Alice walked off and had a very quick, very hushed conversation with Tim.  
They walked back over together.  
"Sorry Lizzie, gotta take a rain check on doing homework. I've got to go, urgent family business,"  
As Tim dragged Alice away, a thought occurred to Lizzie and she tried to shout to Alice.  
"Why would Tim be involved in your family business?"

_Flashback end_

Lizzie kept that though going round in her head when she decided it was too much for her to handle herself.  
She flipped the lid of her laptop open. She switched it on and typed in her password.

She quickly logged into skype and found the name of the person she wanted to call.  
Drumming her fingers on her desk she not so patiently waited for the laptop to stop ringing and the person on the end answer.

**Jenna's pov **

Jenna was pacing round her room the top she was stitching together 5 minutes ago was lying half way through the sewing machine.

She couldn't stop tapping her foot which was messing up her sewing with the varying pressure it was sewing at different rates. Sometimes going out of control.

She had tried to call Jess as soon as she got in but she didn't answer, so she tried sewing. When that didn't work she called her and again no answer. So she chucked her phone on the bed and resorted to pacing. That was when she switched on her laptop to try and get through to Jess by some other means of communication.

She didn't get what she was expecting. Switching on skype she found she had a person calling her at that very moment and 3 missed calls from them already. Quickly answering the call she realised it was a group call.

The screens came up and she immediately saw Daisy and Alice's friend Lizzie.

"Why have you guys called me?"  
"Cause we know, that you just like us, can't stop thinking something is up with the Belle family," Daisy answered.  
"And that is why I called you both. I have an idea," Lizzie added.  
"And what would that be?" Jenna asked.  
"I think we should follow them. Then we can know where they go when they 'run off'," Lizzie made air quotes when she said that. "That way we can see what is really going on," Lizzie continued.  
"And when does this start?" Daisy asked.  
"Next week, let this lot of issues die down first. So you guys in?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"What's the harm it could do?" Jenna really wished the harm it would do when she said that.


	5. Chapter 5

**So pretty rubbish chapter in my opinion but you deserved an update and this is what I came up with. **

**So not much to say but i hope you enjoy this chapter and do the usual stuff of review, follow and favourite. :) **

* * *

**Jess's pov**

Jess and Dick were heading to the Wayne mansion, to zeta to the cave and drop off Dick's car.  
Since knowing his real identity she was allowed down to the batcave where she knew her boyfriend had taken the liberty to grab her costume.

"I've already called Tim, he's grabbed your sister and they're doing perimeter with Superboy and Impulse. While we will be talking to the people on stage making negotiations with the country leader about how he can run his country better and make the people happier,"  
"Sounds good, let's go,"

Once they got to the cave they headed straight to the hangar and took the bio-ship to their destination.

Before going onstage Flare pulled Nightwing aside.  
"Why am I the one speaking with you, why not a higher member of the team?"  
"You were chosen by the people to speak for them, I didn't make this decision. Face it, you're popular,"  
"How can you say that? You have no proof,"  
"You have your own ice cream flavour for a start,"  
"I suppose, come on,"

Halfway through the negotiation talks the people started to get riled up and that didn't give Flare any confidence what so ever. She got agitated and when people started shouting abuse she couldn't take it. Walking to centre stage and going right to the edge she shouted out to the crowd.

"We are here to try and make your county better. If you start hurling abuse at us for trying to help your country will be in great need of assistance and the people who can really help won't come because you give us the impression we aren't needed. We are trying our best to sort these issues out and when we are done, it will be a safer living place for all of you. You came here to see how this will all turn out so kicking off is a big mistake to make. Just remember,"  
Flare took a deep breath, leaving a dramatic pause. After 30 seconds or so she clicked her fingers on the right hand. A small flame came out her thumb. Looking at it, twisting her hand to around she started to talk again.  
"If you play with fire, you're going to get burned," Before walking away Flare blew the flame of her thumb out. She turned around and went and took her place back next to Nightwing.

Nightwing had watched in awe and when Flare stood next to him again he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"Nicely handled, never knew you were so badass,"  
"There's a lot you don't know about me,"  
"I do know that when you get angry you really flare up," Nightwing nudged her in the arm. She turned and glared at him.  
"Not funny," She growled.

The talks carried on without a hitch and Nightwing thanked everyone for their patience and kindness which earned him a derisional snort for Flare behind him.

The team headed back home in the bio ship and went their separate ways. Alice stayed at the mountain with Impulse while Jess, Dick and Tim headed home.  
Back at Wayne Manor, Tim went to his room to 'study'. He was actually playing video games while Jess and Dick went to go watch a movie.

Halfway through Jess chucked a piece of popcorn and her boyfriend's head and it like she had hoped, hit him in the temple and bounced off. Turning to look at her Dick had a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
"I'm so going to get you for that,"  
He promptly began to tickle her and caused his girlfriend to laugh almost hysterically. But being that type of girl Jess saw an opportunity to escape but before she did grabbed a handful of popcorn before slipping out of his grasp.

Giggling slightly she ran round the love seat they were on and chucked popcorn at him again.  
Dick got up and began to chase her round the room. Every so often a popcorn missile would come flying towards him but eventually Jess's ammo ran out.

Seeing his opportunity Dick gained speed and grasped his girlfriend around the waist. He picked her up in the air and spun her round before allowing her feet to touch the floor again. Jess spun round in his arms and looked up at her boyfriend a soft smile on her face when she saw he was also looking at her.

Slowly leaning in the pair shared a loving kiss which was interrupted to his disgust by a piece of popcorn falling off his head and whacking him in the face on the way down.  
This set Jess off laughing again but she leaned up and kissed her partner on the cheek. It was nice to have an intimate moment for a change.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So hate me, use capital letters in your reviews, I have been working on this for 2 weeks now and I am really very that i have only just finished this.  
GCSE work has been getting on top of me and I have been getting 4-5 pieces a day and going home at the weekend with 6-7  
Now I am adjusting and when i getinto the flow I will be updating quicker. **

* * *

**Jess's pov**

"We have decided to give you and your sister the weekend off because we understand that with the new school year, you are finding it hard to keep your friends happy and not confused. So use this time to sort things out with them,"

"Great, thank you so much,"  
"But, but, but that means I have to work hard,"  
"You should always be working hard Alice,"  
"I do work hard, just put less effort into homework when I have missions,"  
"Well you can catch up on work and talk to Lizzie, she's suspicious. You know Lizzie will investigate and eventually find something out,"  
"Yeah, I know. I will take her home after school and we will work on homework together. Sounds good,"

Jess left the cave with Nightwing to head back to Gotham, of course no one knew they were actually going together, they were headed to their favourite pizza place before going back to the Belle mansion to help Jess with her course work.

Alice stayed in the cave with Bart, putting off unfinished homework and maybe, just slightly developing an eensie weensie crush on him. And vice versa.

**The next day**

**Alice's pov**

To say the least Alice was tired. She was up late completing a project she had put off the day before to hang out with Bart. So she was practically the living embodiment of a zombie the next morning.

"Why are you so tired?" Lizzie asked falling into step next to her friend who was dragging her feet.  
"Up nearly all night, Jess got annoyed at 11 30 and had to come in and help me,"  
"I said I would help but you kept spacing out on me,"  
"Yeah I know, I'm sorry about that. But come over tonight and we can hangout. I can make it up to you. And dad says you can come to mandatory Wayne/Belle family dinner,"  
"What is that?"

Alice was about to explain when Tim came over and interrupted them. He swung his arm around the 2 girls as they walked. He started talking.

"The mandatory dinner is where we all go to each other's houses on alternate weeks and well eat dinner. Bruce and Frank came up with the idea not long after Jess and Dick started dating because they thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them and their 'progress',"  
"Oh,"

Tim then noticed someone walking round the corner and warned the girls, sort of.  
"Bitch alert, bitch alert. Bitch coming this way,"

Round the corner walked an average height girl with 2 others flocking her. One taller, one just shorter. Her skirt was as short as possible, and her blouse had the first 3 buttons undone. She had thick mascara and foundation that could almost make her look like an oompa loompa.

Her 'friends' were any better. They were actually a little less slutty but the sneers on their faces indicated that they were just as bitchy as each other.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Literally," The main one said.  
"Oh shove off, Kira," Tim stood up for Alice  
"Slumming it now Tim are we," The 3 girls/bitches/sluts whatever you want to call them laughed.  
"No, but I see you are. Hey Alice, what time is the Wayne/Belle dinner tomorrow?"  
"Oh, Miss popular's little sister. I should've known. But listen here freshman scum, mess with me or get your family involved your dead," She then did the finger click and strutted away. Leaving a speechless Alice, who couldn't have gotten a word in edge ways. Tim who was scowling at where the bitches had left the hall. And Lizzie wondering how she wasn't noticed or acknowledged but frankly she was glad.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am absolutely terrible and haven't updated for ages but i have had lots of things called controlled assessments recently but now i am on half term so I get 2 wonderful weeks off.**

**I have tried to pile a lot into this chapter and i quite like it but i haven't re read it and if it is absolutely terrible i apologies dearly. **

* * *

**Jess's pov**

A week later, Jess had managed to sort things out with Jenna and Daisy having gone out after college to do something every day and Alice was tackling her demons, in a way. Actually working hard at school and standing up to her bully's.

The only bad thing that happened was Alice may or may not have made rain fall on the entire corridor. Boy was she glad Tim was there to cover for her.

Anyway it was now Monday and they were going back on duty today. They were only planning on heading to the cave to train but if anything came up they would be one of the main task forces for dealing with that.

The day started off normally with Jess deciding to walk to school instead of driving. She went through her classes happily and met up with Dick during their lunch breaks. Which got her a few stares considering no one in her entire school had known she was dating him. None were bothered with gossip until then.

After he left with minimal interruptions from Jess's class mates she continued with her lesson until 3 when she was meeting with her friends.

They were walking to their favourite coffee shop when unfortunately for Jess her communicator went off.

"I'm so sorry guys, I've got to run,"  
"Oh alright," Jenna replied before turning to Daisy and whispering something about Lizzie and a plan.

**Alice's pov**

Again for Alice, her day started off normal but with a lift from Alfred and Tim considering her sister wasn't driving in today.  
She managed to avoid the wicked bitch of the west and her evil cronies and she happily went through lunch. Possibly les chaotically than her sisters.

Lizzie was practically glued to her phone which was strange for her. She looked evil and devious like she was planning something but Alice couldn't work out what.

So again school carried on as normal but Tim left early because he had a 'doctor's appointment'. Also known as he lied about having a doctor's appointment to get early training in per the Bats request.

Alice said goodbye to Lizzie after school and headed to the nearest Zeta tube.

**Daisy's pov**

At lunch both Jenna and Daisy had gotten texts from Lizzie to put their plan into action starting today.

So when Jenna whispered to Daisy as Jess walked, very speedily I might add, away the girls kept their distance but followed her. They saw her walk down an alley and they silently followed her but they did not see Jess through the entire alley but they did see someone run out from behind a dumpster.

**Lizzie's pov**

As soon as Alice had turned her back and no one was watching, Lizzie stealthily ran to catch up with Alice and saw her check her phone.

The walked through the main park and Lizzie only had a small window of opportunity to hide when she stepped on a stick and caused Alice to turn around.

Lizzie followed Alice until she got to a weird shed randomly placed in the almost middle of Gotham but hidden from the unobservant eye.

Alice stepped in and Lizzie quickly followed her in when she saw a flash of light.

**Alice's pov**

Alice stepped out of the zeta tube and immediately heard the intruder alert being announced.

"Guys, what's going on?"  
"You tell us, you set off the intruder alarm," exclaimed Robin.  
"No I didn't,"

Then was the moment a sneeze was heard from behind Alice's back. All heads in the room, including, Nightwing, Robin, Impulse, Beast boy, Wonder girl and Superboy.

There standing in the zeta tube tunnel entrance was a almost sheepish Lizzie.

"Alice, what have you done?" Nightwing asked his voice steely calm.  
"Oh my gosh Alice, you know Nightwing? And Robin? And ohmygosh!" Lizzie started hyperventilating.  
"We need to deal with this, right now," wonder girl said.  
"We can't deal with anything right now, just got a call from Bats we have to head to Gotham museum. I've already called Jess and let her know," Batgirl said walking into the room not noticing any of the signals from her team mates signalling her to cut it out.

"I also sent off M'gann ahead, and why are you doing those weird hand signals?" Batgirl trailed off and noticed the team all looking between her and a figure behind Alice.

"The museum, what would Jess have to do with this? Alice what on Earth is going on?"  
"We can't deal with this now, Alice stay and try to fill in Lizzie without giving too much away,"  
"Will do Rob and just get back quickly so I am not left alone in this situation,"

**Jenna's pov**

Ok, so not only did Jess disappear and then all of a sudden a superhero appear in her place to quickly be joined by other members of her team.

That wasn't suspicious at all and the 2 girls eventually put two and two together.

"Oh my gosh, Jess is Flare," Exclaimed Jenna in a stage whisper to Daisy.  
"We need to confront her now, come on,"

Jenna and Daisy ran from their hiding spot towards the team of heroes.

"Um excuse me Flare can we have a word?"

**Jess's pov**

"Oh and your sister led Lizzie back to the cave,"  
"Well that is just fantastic,"  
"And let's see what's happening now? You've been followed and spotted. Look!"

"Um excuse me Flare can we have a word?" Daisy shouted as her and Jenna approached.  
"Yes, what can I do for you?"  
"We know who you really are," Jenna stated.  
"Way to be chalant," Nightwing muttered.  
"Ok, so you know who I am, I suppose you better come with us,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, look it's an update and it's been less than a week since the last one. Yay! But, i'm going to Venice next week and i highly doubt i will be able to take my laptop.**

**So as usual, please review, they will make me happy. And follow/favourite. It's not the end yet **

**and just so you know, i don't own yj**

**((I finished writing this listening to finding nemo the musical, look it up on youtube)I also don't own that) **

* * *

**Jess's pov**

As soon as the team stepped off the bio-ship with Jenna and Daisy in tow they heard the constant questioning of Lizzie in the common room not very far away from there.  
The speed walked into the room and Nightwing and Jess approached Alice because Lizzie had finally shut up noticing the other girls walk into the room looking slightly overwhelmed.

"Hey Alice, what have you been able to tell her?" Nightwing asked.  
"Um."  
"How can you not know?" Jess questioned.  
"No, I have only told her um, I haven't been able to get a word in edge ways. Lizzie hasn't stopped asking questions,"  
"OK, right sit them down and be hospitable, I'm going to get changed quickly," Jess promptly ran off to her room making a very brief stop at the training room to throw some fireballs, she couldn't exactly throw them at a live person, now could she?

When she had changed into a cream cable knit jumper that went to mid-thigh over some skinny jeans and a pair of boots. She went and sat on the coffee table opposite her friends, where her sister was currently trying to stop them talking.

When they saw Jess, their stream of questions were directed to her.  
"Jess, what is going on?"  
"Oh my gosh, Flare is like my favourite hero, why didn't you guys tell us?"  
"Frankly, I just want to know how this all came about,"  
They all said it simultaneously and the only thing that stopped them from carrying on was the pleading look Jess sent to Nightwing. He then promptly put 2 fingers in his mouth and whistled a very high pitched, loud whistle which luckily caused the girls to shut up.

He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards the 3 girls all huddled together, slightly intimidated by the figured dressed in nearly entirely black approaching them.  
"We will answer all your questions, if you let us get a word out our mouths. How long have you been asking questions? About an hour for Lizzie and 20 minutes for the others. And in that time none have been answered. So just shut up and let the girls speak,"  
Jess and Alice looked at Nightwing in shock for a brief moment before turning to look at the 3 girls.

"It all started when we kidnapped back near the end of the school year," Jess started. She went through everything that had happened up until school started which is when Alice took over.  
"And we honestly would have told you but, secret identities and all kinda stopped that," Alice finished off their story and looked at the wide eyed open mouthed looks on their friends faces.

"Any other questions?" Robin asked materializing into the room, seeming from nowhere. Scaring all the girls minus Jess and causing Nightwing to smirk.  
"Um, yeah any other questions?" Alice regained her composure.  
"I've got one, what do we do now?" Daisy asked.

"Now, we take you all home and the girls can stop sneaking around. You will officially be instated as guests to the cave but you won't do missions and know identities unless they want you to know which is quite likely. No one is extremely secretive. You have to be understanding and you can't come to the cave unless the girls invite over or you come with them. For now at least," Nightwing told the girls.  
"So let's head home," Jess said clapping her hands together. "I'm gonna zeta back home because I very tired but get Miss Martian to take you home by bio ship and I'll talk to you tomorrow, sorry guys," Jess gave her friends a hug goodbye and headed towards the zeta tubes.  
Nightwing ran after her shouting something about going on patrol in Batman's place tonight. Robin started to protest slightly before her realized what he really meant. He was going to spend some time with his girlfriend in private.

**Daisy's pov**

Daisy thought the bio ship was weird. The chairs suddenly came out of the floor like the ship was alive.

"Okay, anyone else still freaking out?" Daisy practically shouted.  
"Yes, because we've always looked at things logically but now I think it's time to throw logic out of the window," Jenna replied.  
"Does this thing even have windows? That we can open?" Lizzie just had to ask leaning over Jenna's shoulder.  
"Oh, zip it Lizzie," Jenna playfully hit Lizzie on the shoulder and turned back to the front. They arrived at Jenna's house first and she got up hugged Daisy goodbye and walked calmly out the house.

When it got to taking Lizzie home, Robin had to explain to her 4 times that she couldn't tell anyone what she had discovered about Alice. Not even her friend from school Tim. She practically skipped out the ship and into her house.

Daisy was the last to be dropped off before Alice, but she politely thanked them for the ride and said she'd see them soon.

**Jess's pov**

When Jess got home she stormed into her room and paced back and forth. Dick going to change in the bathroom before sitting on her bed just watching her pace, listening to her shout.

"No, no no no no! This can't be happening. I was so carful, so carful. I knew Lizzie was suspicious but to get my friends involved. Arrgggg!"  
Dick stood up and intercepted Jess's path.

"Why?! Why does this sort of stuff happen to me?"  
"If I can correct you, your sister did the same to me,"  
"Fine, but still this sucks,"  
"I know," Dick whispered as he pulled Jess into a hug.

* * *

You see that box/button, please click on it and leave me a little review.


End file.
